memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One/Warn the planet
(Planet surface) Captain Tyson, Ensign Hailey, and Sergeant Elliot beamed down to the surface and Sergeant Elliot motioned two Starfleet Marines to scout the air before the team can move out. Sergeant Elliot you don't have to do that says Captain Tyson as he looks at Sergeant Elliot. Sorry Captain its protocol says Elliot as he holds his particle rifle down. Sir the beam down sight is secured says Major Peterson as he looks at Elliot and Tyson. Let's move out says Tyson as he motions the team to move out. The landing party walks through the forest heading to a village and they found it and walked into it as people look at them. The leader Kendra looks at them and walked towards them. Welcome to our village I'm Kendra the healer of these people we survived the Goa'uld attack on our world thanks to the efforts of SG-1 and the Asgard where are they, she asked looking at the team. The Asgard are gone they destroyed their world but not before giving us all of the knowledge of their people and upgraded our weapons says Ensign Hailey as she looks at Kendra. Well thank the gods you've came we've been needing help dealing with these Lucian Alliance officers they've asked us to planet their corn and trade it to different planets, she explains as she leads the team through the village. Don't worry Kendra we'll take care of their crops says Tyson as he looks at Kendra. How are you going to do that Kendra asked the Captain. (Crops) Tyson to Kingston do you have target lock says Captain Tyson as he tapped his combadge. Copy that Captain we've got a target lock on the crop yard recommend you get to a safe distances this will be a very large explosion ''says Commander Mitchell over Captain's combadge. All right everyone get back far and cover your ears this will be a very loud explosion says Young as he and the other villagers leave the crop yard to take cover. ''Kingston fire says Captain Tyson over the combadge. (Space) The Kingston fires off several quantum phaser beams. (Surface) The beams hit the Crop yard and explosions erupt from the ground as Captain Tyson and the team look at the smoking crop field. It was very nice Captain says Kendra as she looked at the hole. Thank you, Kendra we make it look nice says Captain Tyson as he walks with her and the villagers to celebrate the destruction of the Kassa crops. As they are walking back to the village one of the villagers got out a Lucian Alliance commlink and pressed it to contact Kiva. (Space) 15 Lucian Alliance motherships are in formation with each other as Gliders fly by the lead ship. (Alliance mothership bridge) Commander we're receiving a transmission from the planet Cimmera a Starfleet team has been sighted on the planet they took out one of our Kassa crops, what are your orders Commander says the communications officer. Take us to Cimmera now says Commander Kiva as she looks at the pilot. (Space) Four motherships move away from the main fleet and jumps into hyperspace on course for Cimmera.